


Come What May

by Hirochii



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Concensual, M/M, Pre-Canon, Smut, begins unrequited, hidashi, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirochii/pseuds/Hirochii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 2 years before the movie.  Tadashi is coming to terms with his concerning obsession with Hiro.  Tadashi tries to distance himself from Hiro by focusing on his new project Baymax, a robot he's making to protect Hiro.  Meanwhile, without Tadashi keeping Hiro in class he begins to delve into the precarious world of bot fighting.  The Hamada brothers begin to realise they have feelings for each other, but will it be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflection is Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction in an extremely long time. This first chapter deals with a lot of the past to establish a sense of the canon of the story. The next chapter will be a lot more in the ‘present’ and focus on some more fun! Smut will come in later chapters but with a lot of fluff before it. Please comment with your thoughts!
> 
> Edit: Sorry, next chapter isn't fun at all. In fact, it's quite dark and we explore just what happened to Hiro.

Chapter One: Reflection is Dangerous

Tadashi Hamada, aged 17 and fresh out of High School for only three weeks, was struck with an idea. He knew what his San Fransokyo Institute thesis project would be and it was all thanks to looking for a new angle, or in this case, a very very old one.

His smile was brimming from ear to ear as he looked down at the ancient piece of paper in his hand. It was the product of his little brother’s short and unsuccessful art career when he was briefly a normal kid. Three-year old Hiro had doodled what looked like a marshmallow man which he had drawn for his older brother a month after their parents had died. 

“Baymax.” He had said, handing the blob to Tadashi, “He’s big and cuddles like daddy but helps people like mommy.” He had no idea the drawing still existed until he began looking under his bed for his old notebooks.

Tadashi moved back to his desk and sat down. He flattened out the crumpled drawing. A large, soft medical robot with a non-threatening appearance could help a lot of people. But he only had one person on his mind.  
He groaned, realizing where his mind was going to again. 

“Why am I so messed up?” He asked himself.

\---

He hadn’t always loved his brother.

In fact, when they were younger Tadashi had been jealous. For five years of his life Tadashi had been treated as the protégé by his parents. This had all changed when Hiro was born, who quickly demanded attention away from Tadashi’s successes.

“Hiro started reading yesterday!” Their mother had excitedly told her friends.

“Didn’t he just have his second birthday last week? He’s learning quicker than even Tadashi! Well you know what they say; the first born child is the test-run to iron out the kinks for the next one!”

Seven-year old Tadashi did not like two-year old Hiro whatsoever!

Their parents had been renown in their respective fields. Their father was frequently in Tokyo developing and improving renewable energy and their mother was a leading surgeon in San Fransokyo. They had been mostly under the care of a nanny and tutors at the time.

“Take this Tadashi,” His dad had said, putting his favorite hat on the young boy, “you’re in charge until I get back. Hiro is your responsibility, take care of him.” Their parents were taking time off their busy schedule for their anniversary.  
Tadashi had been so proud to have been put in control when the brothers got dropped off at their easy-going Aunt Cass’ new house for what was only meant to be two weeks.

At the age of 8 Tadashi had become the oldest member of the Hamada family.

He still found Hiro annoying at first. For the first month after their parents died he was still asking for mommy and daddy. Tadashi had snapped at him once.

“They’re dead Hiro. They’re not coming back. We went to their funeral remember?” Tadashi had regretted it immediately after and felt ashamed.  
Hiro didn’t ask about them after that.

Growing up with Aunt Cass had its perks. Their once full curriculum had become a lot more free and fun and where Tadashi had in the past competed with Hiro, they now worked on projects together.  
They both excelled in school and received scholarships. Tadashi did well for his year level but not enough to skip a grade, and honestly he didn’t want to. He didn’t mind because Hiro quickly caught up until he was only one year behind Tadashi.  
Tadashi had long since stopped being jealous of his little brother. He actually wished they were in the same grade so they could graduate together. 

Hiro was never good at making friends. It was in part to do with the huge age gap between him and his classmates. The children in school his age couldn’t keep up with him intellectually, and the students in his class were too old to get to know him. It didn’t help that Hiro didn’t get along with the teachers.

Hiro had been close to one of his teachers in his third year of schooling. She was the only person outside of the family that Hiro had gotten along with and he had begun opening up to other people because of her. Mrs. Matsuda realising Hiro’s potential had provided tutoring material outside of class. Their relationship soured after Hiro began to learn and continuously point out where she was wrong in class. She left shortly after, humiliated.

In stark contrast, Tadashi was well liked in all of his classes despite turning down all peer requests to hang out during breaks which he reserved for his brother. 

It was in his final year that he realised that he had an unnatural obsession for his brother but he didn’t quite want to acknowledge what it meant.

 _“It’s a good thing we’re spending some time apart.”_ He had thought to himself, his heart racing after a hug that lingered just a touch too long, _“It’ll be good for him to step out of his comfort zone and make friends.”_

Hiro had one more week until he was finished school for the semester as the graduates had finished earlier. Life had continued on as normal and his little brother said school hasn’t changed much when Tadashi asked everyday he got home from school. “Yes, I’m going to all my classes. No I haven’t made any friends. No I definitely have not found a girlfriend.” Hiro would answer while powering up a console.

\---

“What are you grinning to yourself about?” 

Hiro’s voice, softer than usual, broke through Tadashi’s reverie, transporting him back to reality. Hiro was home early. 

“Never mind that, why are you home?” Tadashi responded sternly, walking towards his brother.

Tadashi stopped in his tracks for a brief moment before running over to Hiro in three long strides. Hiro’s school shirt was ripped and he had scratches on his face. His arms were bruised and his knuckles bloodied. He had tried to put up a fight.  
“Hiro. Who did this to you? What happened to you?” Tadashi demanded. 

He got no answers.

Hiro fell into his arms.

_Hiro is your responsibility, take care of him._


	2. I Need a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied in my last chapter notes, sorry! This chapter explores what happened to Hiro earlier that day and continues on into the aftermath of the event. The next chapter will skip forward a week and I promise will be a lot more lighthearted and explore some fluff!

Chapter 2: I Need a Hero

The school bell rang loudly announcing the beginning of the lunch break. Hiro waited for the mad rush to die down before turning over the piece of paper that had been distributed out earlier in the class.

A big red A+ 100% was circled at the top right hand corner. Surprise.

A grating male voice boomed in his right ear. 

“What do you have there?” It sneered. 

The piece of paper was snatched out of his hand. Apparently not all of his classmates had better things to do at lunch than torment a twelve year old kid. Three of his sixteen year old classmates had hung back. At any other school they would have been considered a non-threatening bunch of nerds with their glasses and greasy noses which they loved to look down on their less-intelligent classmates with. But despite their relatively weak frames, they towered of Hiro Hamada.

“Walk with me.” The leader demanded. What was his name? John? Hiro never paid much attention to his classmates, he had been moved around too much in school and he had never cared to make friends, preferring to work autonomously.

When Hiro made no move to stand up, one of the thugs yanked him to his feet. Hiro shrugged and attempted to pry off the grip on his arm.

“Alright, let’s go then. I can walk myself, thanks.” The crony looked for approval at John who nodded to let him go.

Hiro followed behind John, with a brute on either side of him. They were heading towards the lockers in the East Wing, away from the cafeteria toward a largely unpatrolled area now that the seniors had left.

Hiro was worried, but surely nothing too bad would happen. He reasoned that while the boys were older, they should be weak enough for him to make an escape if need be. Tadashi had trained him in martial arts after all, he thought to himself, reassured.

They came to a stop in front of the school noticeboard.

“What do these all say?” Asked John, pointing to what appeared to be the finals results lists. Without reading it Hiro knew he would be at the top of all of them, but decided to reply with sass.

“How did you get into this school without know how to read?” Hiro asked innocently.

SLAM.

Hiro’s head was slammed against the glass noticeboard. It was a miracle the case didn’t crack.

“Wrong answer, kid.”

Head pounding, Hiro made a run for it. Skidding around the corner and half blinded by a rush of adrenaline he realised too late that his path was blocked off by another pair of students.

He quickly turned to avoid them and made to run down the other side of the hallway but was blocked off by another two boys from his class. He realised that the boys were from different electives. Hiro must have knocked them out of first spot, which had a huge effect on their Ivy League applications. It dawned on him that he wasn’t getting out of this. For a genius, he sure could be slow sometimes.

Closed in on all sides, John, leading the original trio closed in on him.

“Look guys… I’m sorry that I’m better than you.”

 _Fuck_. He wasn’t good at diplomacy.

Three sixteen year olds may not have been too bad, but seven? He knew he was royally screwed.

“You’re not so brave now that you don’t have your boyfriend around to take care of you.”

Hiro blanked. What boyfriend? Oh, he meant Tadashi. Tadashi would be great right about now.

“Look, guys, I’m sorry I don’t want a fight. We’ve got a week left until school is over. How about we just work this out next year?”

That didn’t work. They closed in around him.

“Explain to me, how does an orphan like you skip so many grades and do so well in class? That doesn’t seem fair, does it boys?” The gang murmured in agreement. “If something were to happen to you right now, do you think the teachers will believe you? Against us? Do you know how much money our parents donate to the school yearly while you’re riding on a free pass?”

_Are you kidding me?_

He saw the first punch coming. It was the boy who had yanked him up from his seat earlier. His technique was terrible, his right shoulder dropping down and into a wide swing punch.

Hiro ducked under the swing, his guard up and ready. The fight went downhill after that.

A kick to the back of his leg made him fall to his knees with a thud while someone else grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. While he was protecting his face from punches, another kick connected into his solar plexus forcing the wind out of his lungs. If it wasn’t for being held up by his hair he would have fallen over then. Hiro’s hand instinctively lowered from protecting his face to clutch his stomach.

A couple of more punches connected to his face and he felt his lip splitting and experienced the warm taste of iron. The person holding him up by the hair let go and shoved him forward where he landed on all fours.

Another kick connected, this time in his ribs. He fell over to the side, curling himself in a foetal position. All thoughts of self-defence had vanished as he was overpowered and outnumbered by the cruel older teens.

The pummelling continued and eventually stopped when one of the lookouts called them off. Seven pairs of feet could be heard running off away from Hiro. The bell for class rang soon after and no teachers or other students came by.

After the bell stopped ringing, Hiro slowly uncurled himself from his position. His uniform was ruined with spots of blood and his body felt bruised all over. His face felt wet from a combination of blood from his split lip and to his dismay, silent tears.

He slowly got up using a nearby locker for support. He breathed heavily, leaning against it with his eyes closed. After resting for a few minutes his head felt a bit clearer but he still felt awful. He was sure nothing was broken, although he was slightly worried about the impact his ribs had taken as he felt pain while inhaling.

_Come on brain. What do I do now?_

It came to him suddenly. He realised whose locker he was leaning on. _Tadashi._

Tadashi would help he realised. He didn’t trust the school. The boys were right; no one would believe him if he accused 7 names of the best and richest students of the year. Hiro may have been their brightest student, but the teachers weren’t fond of him, and Hiro had stopped participating in interschool competitions after his freshman year because his classmates had accused him of showboating.

Determined, he made his way out of the east exit. _Tadashi_. He kept thinking to drive himself through the pain. _Tadashi._

Exiting the school grounds, a cable car came just in time. The driver peered at him curiously but didn’t ask any questions when he flashed his school pass. It was about midday on a quiet line so he found himself one of the only passengers.

Hiro stumbled off the car at his stop, which was fortunately only a short walk away from home. It was busy lunch hour and Aunt Cass didn’t notice Hiro sneaking in, for which he was thankful for.

The walk upstairs had taken its toll on his injured body.

“’Dashi.” He whispered, opening the door to their room, out of breath.

His older brother looked happy, Hiro almost felt bad for ruining the moment.

“What are you grinning to yourself about?”

Hiro felt faint, very faint. His head spun and he lost his balance falling forward into someone’s arms. Tadashi.

 

Hiro woke up feeling disoriented. He wasn’t in his own bed, and with the lights turned off he couldn’t quite make out his whereabouts. He wondered why he ached all over.

Hiro woke up with a start, and tried sitting up quickly to look around. Big mistake. He clutched his ribs and tried again. This time he sat up gingerly, the light fleece blanket fell off of him and Hiro came to the sudden realisation that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the dimness and he recognised his room, but it was from a different angle.

He was in Tadashi’s bed.

For some reason his cheeks flushed at the idea of being in Tadashi’s bed without his shirt on. He looked at the lump next to him, had Tadashi fallen asleep too? He carefully pulled back the covers and rewarded with the sight of… a pillow.

Hiro let go a breath of suspense, which he didn’t know he was holding until now. He shook the feeling off, realising that he had been bandaged around his ribs. Of course Tadashi had taken care of him while he was passed out.

“Knucklehead, lie still.” Tadashi’s voice demanded delicately from next to him.

The side table lamp was turned on next to the bed by Tadashi. His big brother must have fallen asleep in his office chair while waiting for Hiro to awaken.

Tadashi moved to sit onto the bed and handed Hiro a glass of water and painkillers from the table. Hiro accepted it and drank slowly, not looking forward to their talk.

_Hi Tadashi, turns out I couldn’t last a few weeks without you at school! On the bright side I’ve been involved in group activities!_ Perfect. 

Tadashi waited for Hiro to hand back the empty glass before beginning his interrogation.

“Does anything feel broken?”

Hiro shook his head. He felt sore all over but nothing felt broken and there hadn’t been any loud cracks while he was being pummelled.

“Good. Now get some rest. We’ll speak more in the morning.”

Hiro looked puzzled. He expected a lot more from Tadashi. He had bigger talks from far smaller events.

“Wait, that’s it? You’re not even going to ask what happened or who did it?”

Tadashi looked taken aback for a moment but reached down and ruffled Hiro’s hair in response.

“Don’t worry; it’s already been taken care of.”

He wouldn’t let anybody touch his little brother.

“What did you do?!” Hiro blurted out incredulously. Had Tadashi spoken to the school? Surely they didn’t know who did it? And what did he mean when he said it has already been taken care of? Had they been expelled? Tadashi wasn’t a violent person; he wouldn’t have done anything physical, would he?

Tadashi still had high school connections. He had spent the afternoon after patching Hiro up asking around for information. Finally, one of his classmates sent a text back mentioning that his little sister overheard some of the boys organising about taking someone down a peg. Tadashi was waiting for them after school for a _friendly_ chat.

“Trust me Hiro. Now go back to sleep, it’s midnight. You have a full week to get yourself feeling better. I’ve told Aunt Cass that you’re staying at a friend’s house.”

Hiro tried to laugh. The thought of Aunt Cass believing he was at a friend’s house was hilarious.

“She didn’t honestly believe that, did she?”

“Unlike you my erratic little brother, Aunt Cass trusts me. She actually seemed quite happy that you were making friends and didn’t question it. Now go back to sleep.”

“…’Dashi?”

“Yeah?”

“You should sleep too.”

“You’re right Hiro.”

Tadashi turned the lamp off and began walking over to Hiro’s bed. Earlier Tadashi hadn’t thought much about sleeping arrangements and had just moved Hiro onto the nearest surface.

“No ‘Dashi… I mean, come sleep with me. I feel… safer… with you here.”

Tadashi turned back around to face Hiro. Those words elicited inappropriate emotions which he berated himself for. After a moment, he replied almost tentatively.

“Okay.”

Tadashi took off his cap and placed it on the table. Leaving his clothes on, Tadashi slid in next to his brother. Hiro inched over steadily to make more room for his big brother.

“Good night, ‘Dashi.” Hiro whispered.

“Good night Hiro.” Tadashi whispered back.

After an exhausting day, the Hamada brothers dozed off, their touching foreheads was their only point of contact.

Meanwhile, seven boys lay awake in their own beds that night after facing the wrath of Tadashi Hamada.


	3. Cat and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cat and mouse games. Quite a slow chapter but the next one will be a lot of fun.

Chapter 3: Cat and Mouse  
“Wake up, Knucklehead.” Tadashi chided, whipping the blanket off of Hiro. 

He was rewarded with a groan, and mumbled words of, “Just another minute, ‘Dashi…” as Hiro curled himself into ball for warmth.

With Tadashi’s attempt at waking Hiro up failing he was forced to take extreme measures. Tadashi crawled onto the bed over Hiro on all fours. He reached out and pulled back the blinds behind the bed causing a strong blast of the midday light to stream through. Hiro grumbled beneath him, who had opened his eyes and attempted to push Tadashi off with a, “Gerroff ‘dashi” accompanied by a yawn.

Tadashi humoured him and rolled off, “Really Hiro? Kicking me out of my own bed? You get into one fight and it’s gone to your head!”

It had been a week since he had been attacked and the school holidays had officially started. Through a combination of Tadashi’s care and Hiro’s youthful ability to heal he was in pretty good shape save for his still sore ribs. He had continued sleeping in Tadashi’s bed and neither of the Hamada brothers mentioned returning back to their usual arrangement.

While Hiro was slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Tadashi tossed a white dress shirt at him, which landed squarely on his head, obscuring his vision. Hiro had just been sleeping in his briefs, his favourite red t-shirt with a Transformer graphic and cargo shorts lay discarded on the ground nearby. Hiro removed the shirt from his face and looked perplexed at the button up shirt. It definitely wasn’t his.

Tadashi, responding to the puzzled look explained, “It should fit you. Hurry up and start getting ready.” 

“What are we getting ready for? What’s the big rush anyway?” Hiro asked while he started to button the shirt. He had only just noticed that his older brother was dressed better than usual. Neither of the brothers were fashion savvy, but Tadashi always looked like a bit of a dork with his mismatched apparel. Instead of his regular skinny jeans Tadashi wore fitted navy dress pants, and under his tailored matching blazer he wore a collared paisley shirt instead of his usual cardigan and t-shirt combo. Hiro felt a knot in his throat, his brother looked good, and the two undone buttons revealing Tadashi’s elusive chest was enticing. 

Catching Hiro’s gaze lingering just a touch too long, Tadashi queried, “What’s up? Like what you see? We’ve got a really nice lunch reservation and I thought we should play the part.” 

Hiro’s eyes broke contact, heat rising to his cheeks. “You should take the hat off if you’re wearing a suit.” He said matter-of-factly as he stood up now that the white shirt all buttoned up.

It was Tadashi’s turn to blush. Hiro was preoccupied averting eye contact with Tadashi that he did not notice the look on Tadashi face as he gazed at Hiro in the slightly overlarge dress-shirt, the length just covering over his buttocks and exposing his bare legs in a view reminiscent of a girl borrowing their boyfriend’s shirt.

Hiro, who had finished folding the sleeves, regained his composure. In an attempt to throw off Tadashi who had been unbalancing him all morning he asked innocently, “So is Aunt Cass coming too or is this like a date?”

“This is a date.” Tadashi replied, humouring him. While Tadashi appeared confident on the outside, he was mentally kicking himself for continuing the joking flirtation that he had initiated, but it was hard to stop once the ball had begun rolling. They had been coyly playing cat and mouse over the past few days. Seeing the flustered face Hiro had reacted with was more than enough of an incentive to keep going. “Wh-what?” Hiro spluttered in a bad attempt at keeping his voice level.

The older Hamada laughed at Hiro’s adorable reaction. He reached forward and ruffled his hair, “It’s a double date,” he started, as Hiro pulled away with a hmph to flatten his hair, “Aunt Cass’ boyfriend Steve booked a table at Ristorante Tartufo in Downtown San Fransokyo. They’ve been together for a couple of months now and she wants him to meet the family. We told you last week at dinner, remember?”

“Well, you might not remember but I had things come up after that and I may or may not have suffered some memory loss so a heads up last night would have been nice. Seriously, you’re making me get dressed up for some loser named _Steve_?” 

A distance voice yelled out from downstairs a, “Meet you there! Don’t take too long!” She must have been in a good mood, because surprisingly she didn’t sound overly angry.

The brothers continued their banter back and forth while looking for some pants for Hiro to wear. In the end, due to Hiro’s severe lack of long pants, Hiro made do with some dark navy jeans from the bottom of Tadashi’s drawer which still had the tags attached to them as that were too small for him now. 

“Yes, you have to come.” Said Tadashi, for the umpteenth time as they were closing up the store, “You haven’t been out for a week, I know my bed is comfortable but you’ve got to get out some time and breathe some fresh air.”

Heat once again rose to Hiro’s cheeks when Tadashi mentioned the bed sharing. Tadashi’s heart skipped a beat at the possible implications but rationality won out as he reasoned that Hiro was just embarrassed about being a thirteen year old sharing a bed with his brother. He warned himself to tone it down; he was meant to be the responsible older sibling.

“Come on, quit screwing around we’re already running late and I don’t need Aunt Cass adding even more bruises.” Hiro said, brushing past Tadashi to get to the moped.

The journey to the restaurant could only be described by Tadashi as intimate. Tadashi couldn’t help but feel like Hiro was testing his self-control, which was a stimulating and dangerous thought. 

Hiro’s body was drawn close behind his back as he rode, which was normal. But every time they came to a stop Hiro’s hips would shift or his chest would stroke along his back suggestively.

_His ribs are still sore, he’s just trying to get comfortable._ He told himself.

The arms around his waist were slowly sliding down, until they rested just above his crotch.

_He’s just tired._ Tadashi reasoned.

The hands unclasped from each other, fingers finding the gap at the top of his pants, searching for contact…

“We’re here.” Tadashi announced in relief, pulling up into a parking spot near a restaurant with a miniature Eiffel Tower. The boys dismounted and stowed their helmets. Tadashi searched Hiro’s face but he showed no indication that anything unusual had just occurred. He was lucky that he had been preoccupied with keeping them alive on the road; otherwise he might have had to conceal a boner with the rate Hiro was going. He shook his head smiling to himself; the cat had become the mouse.

“Alright Hiro, this is the first time in a long time that Aunt Cass has had more than three dates with someone, so please _try_ and be nice.”

Hurrying inside the waiter asked for their reservations and took them to their table. Steve took them to a table along the window. Aunt Cass was sitting opposite Steve and seemed to be engrossed and laughing at a joke he was telling. The man seeing the boys approaching with the waiter stood up and offered his hand first to Tadashi who shook it firmly, introducing himself.

Then rounding onto Hiro instead of offering a handshake he put his hand up in an attempt at a high five. The first thing Hiro noticed was that Steve looked old, and wasn’t much of a looker. Surely his Aunt could do better. “You must be Hiro, come on don’t leave me hanging!” Hiro stood still with a nonplussed expression on his face. Tadashi nudged him and Hiro finally complied with the high five accompanied by an awkward attempt at a laugh and a non-committed introduction.

Sitting down, Steve started an apology about having ordered for them since they were late and then launched back into a conversation about his firm. Hiro was happy that he was sitting next to Steve; it saved him from having to look at him. He was a prosecutor, and Aunt Cass seemed quite smitten in his B List cases. Hiro let Tadashi do the talking when he occasionally asked them questions; he seemed particularly impressed with Tadashi qualifying for SFIT. Hiro didn’t notice the man rounding on him.

“And how is school going for you Hiro? Cassy says you’re beating all the other kids!”

Hiro was preoccupied twirling the same pieces of spaghetti with his fork. It was comical how they managed to get reservations to the fanciest Italian restaurant in San Fransokyo and he had been ordered spaghetti and meatballs from the kid’s menu. He felt a kick in each of his shins. Both Tadashi and Aunt Cass had decided it was a good time to play footsies under the table.

“Ohh, uh, school is okay I guess.”

Both Tadashi and Aunt Cass kicked him again. He scowled at them and mouthed an ‘ow’.

“I love school and get along with everyone _so_ well. I’m on track to finishing high school with the best grades in the year before I’m fourteen so yeah, I’d say my studies are going pretty well.” His tone was quite pointed. He didn’t really want to be talking about school; his ribs throbbed at the thought of it.

Hiro went back to concentrating on his plate, which he had played with more than he had eaten. He heard Steve guffawing and talking to Aunt Cass about some sort of study he had read where intelligent children often had anger issues due to some reason or another. Eventually the plates were taken away and Hiro had nothing to distract him from the boring conversations. Occasionally he was asked questions and he replied with murmurs until he gave up.

Looking up he made eye contact with Tadashi who was surprisingly looking at him with a concerned expression on his face. Hiro tried to convey back to him through his eyes, _can we leave, please?_. Understanding, Tadashi stood up suddenly turning to Cass and Steve.

“I’m really sorry but we have to go. I forgot that I have to go to SFIT for some safety lab inductions before the semester starts. They said I could bring Hiro along since he’s likely to be starting there in a couple of years.”

Steve stood up to shake Tadashi’s hand again and exchanged pleasantries. Hiro had already broke half way to the door.

Aunt Cass waved after them, “I’ll see you kids at home.”

Hiro smiled to himself as he felt the atmosphere sour behind him, distantly hearing Steve’s voice change, “Oh? You didn’t mention that they lived with you. I just thought you were close with their parents.”

Tadashi had quickly caught up and guided Hiro out with a hand on his shoulder. The moment they were beside the moped he turned Hiro around and looked at him hard in the eye. Hiro, abashed, cast his eyes down.

“Hiro, what was that back in there? You know how important this is to Aunt Cass.”

“I don’t like people like him. They look down on me just because I’m a kid.”

“He was just being _nice_ Hiro. And you were acting like a kid. You _are_ a kid, what do you expect?”

Hiro’s eyes clouded over, and he looked like tears were about to be formed. Tadashi let go of Hiro’s arm, realising he was gripping it tighter than he should be. _You’re meant to be the responsible big brother_ he reminded himself. 

“Look, I’m sorry okay.” Said Hiro, now looking up directly into Tadashi’s eyes, “I just, I just think she deserves someone better instead of settling.”

“It’s okay, I understand and I feel the same way, but you have to learn to control your emotions.” Tadashi realised the irony in his words, as he had barely been able to supress his unnatural fixation with Hiro lately. Hiro’s face flashed a smirk, as if reading Tadashi’s impure thoughts.

“We’ve got the rest of the day before Aunt Cass kills me. So how about we finish off our date?” Hiro said, hopping onto the back of the bike.

“Well knucklehead, since it’s your last day on this planet we better make it memorable.”

Tadashi kicked the bike into gear; he had the perfect date in mind.


End file.
